Together
by pitchperfectfeels
Summary: Aubrey decides to do something for her girlfriend to make her feel better about losing all her hair.


**imagineyourotp - Imagine Person B diagnosed with cancer and has lost all of their hair from chemotherapy. Person A decides to visit Person B. When Person B sees Person A at the door, Person A comments Person B how beautiful they are; Person B tears up and laughs and comments how silly the hat Person A is wearing. Person A smiles shyly, removes the hat, revealing that they have shaved their head for Person B. **

"Oh my God, she's gonna think I look horrible, and then leave me, and then I'll have no one. Oh God, no, stop it, Chloe. She loves you, she would never do that to you."

It continued on a little something like that. She was stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, the last remnants of her hair gripped tightly in her hand, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks, off her chin and into the sink. She knew this day would come, when it all finally fell out. _Stupid chemo_, she thought to herself. _What did I do to deserve this?_

She heard the bed sheets rustling and a low groan escape her girlfriend. _Shit! Well, it's now or never..._

"Hey, baby. What you doing in here?" she heard Aubrey mumble behind her as she wrapped around her slowly thinning waist.

"It's happened, Aubrey. It's all gone!" she cried as she lifted up her hand to show the blonde the remains of her hair.

"Chlo', look at me," she whispered as she coaxed the once redhead to look at her. "It's okay. I don't care, you'll always be beautiful to me. What I care about is in here," she said as she pointed to Chloe's heart. "It'll always be that way, okay? Now, come on. You have an appointment today."

"I really don't deserve you, Bree."

"Yes, you do. Now, come on. Let's get you ready."

* * *

"I'll be back in hour, okay? I just have a little something to do and I'll be right back. I love you," she rushed as she leaned to give her girlfriend a quick peck before she watched the doctor and nurses swoop in to get to work on the same routine they had become accustomed to over the last couple of months.

As she climbed back into her car, she wracked her brain for something she could do to cheer Chloe up. The usual things wouldn't suffice this time around. This had been the day that Chloe had been dreading the most; losing her hair. It was the one thing she prided in herself, apart from her eyes. _I've got it! Right, now where did I put my phone? Oh yeah, I'm holding it..._ She fumbled through her contacts looking for the one person she knew could help with this. She pressed the call button and waited anxiously for them to answer.

"Jesse, I need your help. Come over to mine ASAP. Oh, and bring your electric shaver."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bree?" he asked nervously as looked at Aubrey through the mirror. She was standing in a pair of her girlfriend's slacks, a loose fitting tee, and a towel wrapped over her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's do this!"

She faltered a little when she heard the shaver buzz to life, but stood her ground. She was doing this for Chloe. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she heard Jesse whisper as she watched the shaver draw closer to her head in the mirror, anticipating the results.

* * *

"Hey, it doesn't look half bad!" Jesse shouted as he roughly patted her on the back.

"Really? It looks so strange," she whispered as she ran her hand over her head. "Feels weird too. Jesse, feel my head, this is so strange!" she giggled she grabbed for his hand.

"No time for that, you have to go get your girl!" he cheered excitedly as he rummaged through his backpack. "Here, I brought a beanie over for you, I figured you'd need it, it's pretty nippy out."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that! Thanks so much, Jess, you're a life saver!" She positioned the hat on her head just so, so that nobody could tell her hair was missing. "Come on, let's go!" she hurried and rushed for the door, grabbing her keys on the way, far too excited about her reveal.

* * *

Chloe heard the door click open and lifted her head, only to see her girlfriend shyly come in.

"Hey," she rasped, pretty drained from the chemo.

"Hey, baby. You look beautiful as ever," she replied sweetly as leaned over to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. That's when she noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Have you been crying?" she asked, concern lacing her features.

"I'm not beautiful, Bree. Just look at me!" she whimpered as fresh tears sprang from her eyes. "I'm all pale and stick-like, and I have no hair! And then there's you..." she trailed off as she finally noticed the hat Aubrey was wearing, letting out a small chuckle.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she replied, quickly swatting at her face. "Chloe, I appreciate that you're now laughing, really, but please tell me why you're laughing at me."

"What are you doing with that ridiculous thing on your head?" she pondered through her laughter, pointing weakly at the hat on her girlfriend's head.

"Oh... This thing."

She shyly reached up for the offending item, slowly removing it to reveal her freshly shaven head. She head Chloe gasp and smiled at her sheepishly as she watched her eyes dance from her head to her eyes and back again.

"Bree... Did you- Did you s-shave you h-head, f-for me?" she quivered, tears once again falling from her eyes. Aubrey quickly reached up to swipe them away.

"Yeah, baby, I did," she mumbled. "I love you so much, and I wanted to prove to you that I'm always gonna be here for you. So, I figured the best way to do that was to shave my head, and as long as you don't have any hair, then neither will I. We're gonna do this, together, just like everything else we've ever done. Understand? I love you, Chloe, no matter what," she finished with a chaste kiss.

"I l-love you too, Aubrey, " Chloe muttered against her girlfriend's lips. "We're gonna fight this. Together."


End file.
